A la Uchiha
by rururei
Summary: Namikaze Naruto mendadak ingin menikah. SasuNaru. Sekuel of "Ulah". Enjoy!


Namikaze Naruto, presiden direktur Rasengan _Corp _yang kelihatannya _tsundere _kuadrat –karena sosoknya yang sangat tegas dan cukup garang di kantor padahal sebenarnya tidak juga, pada dasarnya memang bukan orang yang sentimental apalagi melankolis.

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu bisa dikatakan tidak pernah menangis karena sebuah film. Dia tidak akan terlalu memberi perhatian pada hal-hal kecil. Dia juga bukan tipe orang yang sehari-hari suka mengamati bagaimana daun-daun bergerak tertiup angin atau seperti apa bentuk-bentuk awan ketika langit cerah. Jenis bacaan favoritnya adalah buku-buku tentang ekonomi dan bisnis, bukan roman atau puisi cinta yang mendayu-dayu.

Tapi semuanya bisa saja berubah jika berhubungan dengan satu nama: Uchiha Sasuke.

Seperti pagi ini –suatu pagi yang cukup cerah di musim gugur ketika tumben-tumbennya sang fotografer itu mengajaknya bertemu di taman, mendadak dia jadi sentimental.

Jadi begini situasinya.

Si Uchiha itu sebenarnya sudah mengatakan dengan jelas tadi malam bahwa dia ingin Naruto menemaninya _jogging. _Tapi masa iya Sasuke benar-benar hanya ingin mengatakannya _jogging _alias lari pagi di sekitar taman? Yang benar saja? Pada tanggal 10 Oktober yang kebetulan jatuh pada hari Minggu ini? Sudah disebutkan di awal bahwa Namikaze Naruto bukan orang yang sentimental, tapi bagaimana mungkin dia percaya bahwa Sasuke hanya ingin mengajaknya _jogging _pada hari ulang tahunnya ini?

Oh.Yang benar saja.

Maka sang pemuda pirang yang sudah duduk di pinggiran kolam air mancur dan sedang menunggu datangnya Sasuke itu mulai memikirkan banyak hal dalam otaknya. Dia bahkan sampai tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang atau sudah berapa lama jarum jam bergerak sejak dia datang ke tempat itu. Rasa-rasanya Naruto sudah memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, tapi sang Uchiha masih juga belum terlihat batang hidungnya –apalagi wajah _stoic-_nya yang menyebalkan itu.

Naruto akhirnya mengecek arloji.

Bibirnya kemudian berdecak kesal, heran karena tidak biasanya Sasuke datang terlambat.

Begitu perasaannya tercemari oleh kekesalan, Naruto berhenti menduga-duga dan akhirnya memperhatikan sekeliling. Taman itu cukup ramai –apalagi ini hari Minggu. Ada yang datang untuk _jogging, _bersepeda, bermain _skateboard, _atau ramai-ramai berlatih _street dance _seperti yang dilakukan sekumpulan anak muda di salah satu sudut.

Naruto sedang memperhatikan seorang bocah berbaju biru yang tengah meluncur di atas papan _skateboard-_nya ketika mendadak terdengar bunyi keras dari _speaker _yang entah ada di mana, melantunkan sebuah lagu yang cukup familiar.

_It's a beautiful night ,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

Bukan hanya sang Namikaze, tapi hampir semua orang yang ada di sana teralihkan perhatiannya –mulai mencari-cari asal suara.

_Hey baby_

_I think I want to marry you_

Dua orang perempuan dan tiga orang laki-laki yang sebelumnya juga ada di sana, memakai _t-shirt _dan celana _training _seperti kebanyakan orang, terlihat mulai menggerakkan tubuh. Mereka berjalan ke tengah taman, tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada, dan mulai menari dengan gerakan yang seragam. Orang-orang menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, tertarik untuk memperhatikan.

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it these dancing shoes?_

Beberapa orang lagi bergabung ke tengah taman dan ikut menari, membuat semakin banyak pula orang yang berhenti melakukan kegiataannya untuk memperhatikan. Sepertinya Naruto pernah melihat yang seperti ini, ketika beberapa orang menari di tengah keramaian tempat umum dan kemudian perlahan-lahan jumlah mereka ditambah oleh orang-orang yang semula hanya berdiri di sana.

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Oke. Naruto tahu kalau ini semua bernama _flash mob, _tapi lagu yang mengalun itu membuatnya memikirkan sesuatu.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh come on girl_

Baiklah. Baris yang terakhir itu barangkali kurang sesuai dengan situasinya, tapi tak apalah, yang penting adalah esensi lagunya, bukan?

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on girl_

Semakin banyak orang menari dan Naruto masih duduk di sana, antara merasa berdebar dan ingin merasa bodoh.

Lagu itu terus mengalun dan otak Naruto masih berputar.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Hari ini ulang tahunnya.

Dan kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah enam tahu berjalan sejak Sasuke dan dirinya memutuskan untuk bersama.

Apakah mungkin...

Para penari itu berjajar membentuk sebuah barisan. Mereka membuka baju yang mereka kenakan, ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu. Naruto mendengar beberapa pekikan perempuan dan dia sendiri tersenyum samar membaca tulisan yang terbentuk dari huruf-huruf yang tertulis pada kaos di balik baju masing-masing penari.

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

Intro lagu lain berkumandang di udara. Bunyi denting piano. _All of Me _milik John Legend yang katanya super romantis itu menggantikan _Marry Me-_nya Bruno Mars.

Kemudian barisan para penari tersibak dan seorang lelaki berjalan muncul dari belakang mereka. Suara tepukan tangan dan beberapa siulan terdengar. Lelaki itu mengenakan _suit _hitam dan memegang buket bunga di tangan kanan. Wajahnya cerah. Langkahnya mantap. Semua orang yang ada di sana tentu sudah tahu dengan jelas apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu, sejelas Naruto merasakan ketukan aneh dalam dadanya yang mencelos.

Langkah lelaki itu semakin dekat dan akhirnya terhenti.

Tidak.

Bukan di depan Naruto.

Tapi di depan seorang gadis –yang berdiri dalam jarak beberapa langkah di depan Naruto, yang sejak tadi ternyata sudah sibuk menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

Ya. Lelaki itu berhenti di depan sang gadis dan berlutut untuk menyerahkan buket bunga di tangannya.

Jangan tanya kenapa.

Sebab sudah jelas bahwa lelaki itu bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Namikaze Naruto pun menisbahkan diri sebagai orang paling idiot sedunia untuk detik itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengira seorang Uchiha akan melakukan sesuatu yang _seperti itu_? Barangkali kalau hal itu terjadi maka dia harus mengecek apakah matahari sudah terbit dari arah barat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, _dobe?"_

Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dari pasangan yang kini tengah berpelukan usai sang lelaki memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari si gadis.

Dia pun menoleh, mendapati orang yang ditunggunya sudah muncul, lengkap dengan wajah sedatar aspal yang dia punya.

"Memangnya apa?" sahut Naruto ketus. "Sudah jelas masih bertanya."

Sang raven pun berpaling sejenak untuk menengok apa yang sebelumnya menjadi perhatian Naruto, kemudian bibirnya meloloskan decakan pelan.

"Mengganggu ketenangan di tempat umum saja."

Entah kenapa Naruto jadi makin kesal.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau tidak tahu aku sudah hampir jadi patung air mancur karena menunggumu?"

"Ban mobilku kempes di jalan."

Dengarlah. Sang fotografer profesional itu bahkan tidak merasa perlu repot-repot menambahkan kata 'maaf' dalam kalimatnya.

"_Whatever." _Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Lalu untuk apa sebenarnya kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang tadi malam?" dia balik bertanya. "Tentu saja untuk _jogging, _dasar _dobe."_

Naruto ingin menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam atau sekalian saja menjadi patung air mancur sungguhan.

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**A la Uchiha (c) rururei**

_Haloooo~ Mendadak saya dapat sebuah ide dan entah kenapa semangat banget nulisnya. Big thanks buat Nightingale-chan yang sudah merekomendasikan fic-fic Kiriohisagi pada saya. Gegara baca "His Last Vow" saya jadi dapat ide fic ini. Coba deh baca fic itu, asli manisnya nggak ketulungan (pairingnya AoKaga dari KnB)_

_Acara nglamar pakai flash mob lagu "Marry You" saya lihat di Youtube, tapi lupa nama pasangannya. Hehehe._

_Saya pikir SasuNaru lebih cocok untuk cerita ini, jadi saya pakai karakter mereka di "Ulah" aja biar gampang (padahal sih nggak ada yang minta sekuel. Haha). Coba Mocca-chan kalau sempat baca ini fic, apakah naru sudah terlihat lebih "nguke" apa belum. Hehehe *efek keseringan nulis sasunaru jadi agak susah kali ya nulis sasunaru*_

_Oke deh saya malah kebanyakan bacot. _

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

Pernikahan.

Satu kata yang sejak hari itu merasuki benak Namikaze Naruto dan melekat lama di sana, seperti memaksa semua sel dalam otaknya untuk ikut berpikir. Kalau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada sisa hari itu, sepertinya jawabannya sudah jelas: mereka _jogging _di taman. Iya. _Jogging _yang artinya lari-lari kecil atau lari-larian atau apapun istilah yang serupa. Naruto harusnya ingat bahwa selama enam tahun Sasuke mendeklarasikan diri –setidaknya pada Naruto, sebagai orang yang mencintai sang Namikaze muda, lelaki bersurai hitam itu tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang istimewa pada hari ulang tahunnya.

Jadi harusnya Naruto tidak mengharapkan hal yang macam-macam.

Tapi tetap saja...

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya ketika melihat Naruto mendadak menghela napas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sang presdir membuang pandang ke arah jendela.

Mendadak dia merasa seperti gadis ababil yang menjawab 'tidak apa-apa' padahal sebenarnya 'ada apa-apa' yang tidak dia mengerti 'apa sebenarnya.'

"Kau menyuruhku datang jauh-jauh ke kantormu untuk mengantarkan berkas yang kau tinggal sendiri di apartemenku dan kemudian setelah aku di sini kau hanya diam dan menghela napas?"

Salah kalau kedengarannya Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat semacam itu dengan nada tinggi dan bibir mencebik. Wajahnya sama saja datarnya seperti biasa sekalipun kalimat semacam itu harusnya diucapkan dengan intonasi kesal. Sepertinya ekspresinya yang semacam itu memang sudah bawaan lahir. Belum lagi gestur tambahan melipat tangan di depan dada yang membuatnya terlihat sok kuasa.

Naruto melotot dan mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Kalau aku tidak sibuk aku akan datang sendiri mengambil ini ke apartemenmu," katanya, "Dan aku tidak 'meninggalkannya' di sana, tapi aku 'tidak sengaja meninggalkannya'. Catat itu, _teme."_

"Aku heran bagaimana orang yang bodoh dan pelupa sepertimu bisa jadi presdir."

"Kalau kau duduk di sini hanya untuk membuatku marah, sebaiknya kau pergi saja."

"Aku memang sudah akan pergi." Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. "Tadi kau sendiri yang menyuruhku duduk karena kau bilang ada yang ingin kau katakan."

Sasuke tidak menunggu sahutan dari Naruto dan dengan santainya melenggang keluar, meninggalkan si pirang yang tengah terperangah.

Tunggu dulu.

Naruto baru ingat bahwa dia berkata 'ada yang ingin dia katakan' pada Sasuke. Memangnya apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. _No. No. No. _Tidak mungkin dia akan mengatakan soal 'itu' pada Sasuke, bukan? Naruto menumpukan siku tangan di atas meja dan memijit pelan pelipisnya. Rasa-rasanya dia sudah gila. Ya. Dia pasti sudah hampir tidak waras.

"Namikaze-_san."_

Dia mendongak, melihat sang sekretaris menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Tentu saja."

Gadis bersurai merah tua di depannya kembali tersenyum sembari menyodorkan sebuah map di atas meja.

"Ini berkas yang harus Anda tanda tangani."

Naruto bahkan tidak merasa bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mengecek isi berkas-berkas itu.

"Apa Anda bertengkar dengan Uchiha-_san?"_

Kepala pirang mendongak cepat sementara biji mata birunya menajam. Kadang-kadang mulut sekretarisnya itu memang harus disumpal dengan sesuatu. Tapi bukannya merasa tidak enak hati melihat ekspresi sang atasan, gadis itu malah tertawa kecil.

"Maaf," katanya, "habis wajah Namikaze-_san _kelihatannya kacau sekali. Anda yakin Anda baik-baik saja? Apa Anda perlu sesuatu?"

"Urusi saja pekerjaanmu, Karin," sahutnya kesal.

"Baiklah." Gadis itu mengambil map dari tangan Naruto. "Menurut saya Anda dan Uchiha-_san _memang sangat cocok. Saya harap Anda dan Uchiha-_san _segera menikah."

Naruto ingin melempar wajah Karin dengan kotak tisu atau tumpukan berkas di atas meja seandainya saja lelaki pirang itu tidak ingat bahwa dia harus menjaga wibawanya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Sekretaris cerewet itu masih senyum-senyum usai dia membungkukkan badan dan akhirnya berjalan keluar.

Naruto mendesah lelah.

Beberapa hal memang jadi lebih menjengkelkan ketika orang-orang akhirnya tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa tahu? Bukan hal yang mengherankan ketika sebuah kabar burung atau kabar angin bisa menyebar secepat api melalap pangkalan bensin. Mulanya satu orang mengaku melihat mereka makan berdua di _private room _sebuah restoran. Satu orang lagi berkata melihat mereka nonton film berdua. Beberapa orang menyebutkan melihat lelaki bersurai hitam berkunjung ke apartemen sang Namikaze. Beberapa yang lain mengatakan hal lain lagi yang serupa.

Pada akhirnya hubungan yang tersimpan diam-diam selama enam tahun terbuka juga.

Lalu setelah mereka menjalaninya selama itu, setelah orang-orang pun tahu, apa yang mereka inginkan?

Awalnya Naruto juga tidak tahu –atau tepatnya, belum mau memikirkannya. Tapi saat ini, tepatnya sejak hari ulang tahunnya yang berlalu tanpa hal yang cukup istimewa, benaknya terus memikirkan satu kosakata.

Contohnya sekarang. Hal-hal sederhana pun bisa membuatnya memikirkan tentang pernikahan, seperti sore itu.

Naruto tengah duduk di belakang kemudi, menghentikan mobilnya karena di depan ada lampu merah yang menyala. Pandangannya terarah ke depan menembus kaca, pada sepasang kakek dan nenek yang sedang melangkah menyeberang jalan. Rambut keduanya telah memutih sempurna, dengan tubuh hampir bungkuk dan kulit berubah keriput. Sang kakek memegang tongkat warna coklat di tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam jari-jemari sang nenek. Mereka melangkah perlahan, beriringan hingga sampai di seberang.

Klakson kendaraan di belakang mobil sang Namikaze berbunyi, membuatnya sadar bahwa lampu hijau telah menyala. Dia menjalankan kembali mobilnya sembari menghela nafas panjang.

Bukankah kelihatannya indah jika bisa menghabiskan waktu sepanjang mungkin bersama orang yang selalu bersedia menggenggam tanganmu?

Baiklah, barangkali Uchiha Sasuke jarang sekali mau menggenggam tangannya. Tapi selama enam tahun ini, Sasuke adalah sosok yang selalu ada di sisinya, tidak pernah sekalipun beranjak pergi. Jadi bukankah sebuah ikatan akan lebih mengokohkan perasaan di antara mereka?

Benak Naruto melakukan percakapan dengan dirinya sendiri hingga akhirnya dia sadar bahwa mobilnya telah sampai di tujuan.

Apartemen Sasuke.

Naruto memarkir mobil di _basement _dan menaiki _lift _menuju lantai 9. Dia tidak perlu menekan bel karena _password _apartemen sang Uchiha telah dihafal mati oleh otaknya. Tangannya pun bergerak mendorong pintu begitu dia selesai memasukkan beberapa digit angka. Dia berjalan masuk, menemukan sang raven tengah duduk di atas sofa dengan memangku sebuah laptop. Kelihatannya Sasuke tengah serius mengerjakan sesuatu sampai-sampai Uchiha itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada Naruto yang berdiri dalam jarak beberapa langkah saja darinya.

Sementara itu kaki sang Namikaze terhenti.

Dia berdiri mematung di sana, mencermati pemuda bersurai hitam yang tengah sibuk mengamati layar laptop. Naruto bertanya-tanya kenapa dia ingin menghabiskan seumur hidup bersama orang itu.

"_Dobe."_

Kali ini Naruto yang tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke tengah mendongakkan kepala dan menatap ke arahnya. Ternyata pemuda itu sudah menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

"Hai."

Naruto menjawab singkat, berjalan menuju dapur sembari melepas jas yang dia kenakan. Dia membuka pintu lemari es, mengambil sekaleng jus jeruk sambil merutuk dalam hati karena Sasuke pasti memergokinya tengah berdiri sambil melamun. Lebih tepatnya adalah dia berdiri sambil melamun dan menatap wajah sang Uchiha.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" Naruto berbasa-basi, mengambil tempat di bagian sofa yang kosong di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sedikit."

Kemudian keduanya diliputi keheningan –hanya ada bunyi jari-jari Sasuke yang beradu dengan tombol-tombol _keyboard. _Naruto sendiri melayangkan tatapan pada layar televisi yang bahkan tidak sedang dinyalakan.

"Ada apa?" Mendadak terdengar suara Sasuke bertanya.

"Huh?" Naruto menoleh, menatap manik oniks Sasuke yang entah kenapa membuatnya agak berdebar.

"Biasanya kau berisik sekali," sahut Sasuke.

Tentu saja Sasuke heran. Biasanya Naruto sudah akan merecoki sang fotografer jika pemuda itu mengabaikannya, tapi kali ini si pirang itu hanya duduk diam di sana tanpa banyak bicara.

"Sekali-kali aku juga lelah kalau harus selalu berisik," jawab Naruto asal.

"Oh, jadi kau mengakui kalau kau selalu berisik."

Naruto menggeram pelan, kesal karena Sasuke selalu menemukan kalimat balasan yang menjengkelkan.

"Aku sedang malas berdebat, _teme."_

"Siapa yang mengajakmu berdebat?" Perhatian Sasuke kembali lagi pada laptopnya. "Aku juga sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasku."

Begitu Sasuke mulai mengabaikannya lagi, pikiran Naruto kembali lagi pada lamunannya yang semula.

Selama ini dia bebas mengunjungi tempat tinggal Sasuke. Sasuke pun bisa datang ke apartemennya kapan saja. Kadang-kadang dia menginap di apartemen Sasuke dan sebaliknya. Kadang-kadang mereka saling membenci setelah terlibat suatu perdebatan, tapi kemudian saling mencari lagi satu sama lain. Kadang-kadang jika ada waktu luang mereka akan pergi belibur bersama ke suatu tempat, atau makan berdua, atau nonton film berdua, hal-hal yang umum dilakukan pasangan manapun di dunia.

Tapi bukankah tetap ada bedanya jika keduanya terikat dalam sesuatu bernama 'pernikahan'?

Dia akan memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya.

Seluruhnya.

Hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Menurutmu pernikahan itu apa?"

Sasuke berhenti menatap laptop dan berpaling pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya, tapi sudah kepalang tanggung –Sasuke sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas dan Naruto tidak akan bisa menariknya kembali.

"Pernikahan?" Sasuke balas bertanya. "Pernikahan itu berarti dua orang saling berjanji di depan altar."

_Oh yeah. _Semua orang juga tahu definisi itu. Tapi tolong, Sasuke, apa benar-benar hanya itu yang bisa kau pikirkan?

"Lalu?" Naruto masih meneruskan pertanyaannya lagi.

"Lalu apa?" Sasuke berpaling kembali pada layar laptop. "Lalu dua orang itu akan tinggal bersama, tidur bersama, sarapan bersama, berbagi uang dalam rekening bersama."

Deskripsi yang sangat dangkal.

"Hanya itu pendapatmu tentang pernikahan?" Si pirang masih belum menyerah.

"Perlu kutambahkan?" Sasuke masih mengetik entah apa. "Dua orang itu akan lebih sering bertengkar, lebih sering berdebat meributkan hal-hal kecil, lebih banyak menemukan hal-hal yang tidak disukai dari pasangannya, lebih sering merasa curiga, bisa juga lama-lama merasa bosan karena terlalu sering bersama-sama."

Naruto sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa tidak ada satu pun gambaran indah tentang pernikahan dari mulut Sasuke.

"Singkat kata pernikahan itu merepotkan."

Kali ini Naruto tidak punya ide harus berkata apa lagi. Ternyata jalan pikiran Sasuke berkebalikan dengan jalan pikirannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke kembali menatap mata birunya. "Kau ingin menikah?"

Si pirang tersentak, lalu tertawa canggung.

"Apa? Yang benar saja!" teriaknya, "Menurutku pernikahan itu juga sangat sangat merepotkan."

Harga dirinya kali ini tidak mengizinkan dia untuk berkata terus terang di depan sang Uchiha.

"Aku harus tidur dan bangun dengan melihat wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu. Setiap hari kau pasti akan mengajakku bertengkar, padahal aku juga punya banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan. Aku juga tidak mau memasak untukmu setiap hari. Lalu kalau kau banyak pekerjaan di kantor, kau akan meninggalkanku dan aku tidak mau menunggumu pulang setiap malam. Yang benar saja."

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Bibirnya terkatup rapat sementara matanya masih mengunci mata Naruto.

"Jadi begitu." Akhirnya dia membuka bibirnya ketika kepalanya berpaling pada laptop lagi. "Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu menikah."

"Ap– " Mata Naruto membola. "Apa kau bilang?!"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu menikah tapi sepertinya kau tidak tertarik."

Naruto hanya bisa terperangah di sana sembari menatap wajah samping Sasuke yang tetap acuh tak acuh. Entah apakah Naruto harus menangis karena sedih atau senang.

Bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang awalnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketidaktertarikan? Kenapa sekarang jadi Naruto yang disalahkan?

"Aku pulang."

Pemuda pirang itu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Jasmu ketinggalan, _dobe."_

Naruto tidak menjawab, terus melangkah menuju pintu sambil menggigit bibir.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang mengadakan _garden party _di tengah musim gugur."

"Sudahlah, jangan cerewet," kata Naruto sambil melepas sabuk pengaman yang terpasang di tubuhnya, "Cepat turun."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan mengikuti si pirang turun dari mobil.

Barangkali memang hanya seorang Yamanaka Ino dan suaminya –pemuda berwajah malas-malasan bernama Nara Shikamaru, yang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun pernikahan di sebuah taman di tepi sungai pada saat musim gugur. Sejak dulu keduanya memang punya selera yang agak unik.

"Naruto!"

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat begitu melihat Naruto datang. Naruto tersenyum sambil balas melambai.

"Kupikir kau tidak datang," kata Ino senang, "Maklum sudah jadi presdir, pasti kau orang yang sibuk sekali sekarang."

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku memang sibuk, tapi aku tahu kau akan mengutukku dan mendoakan bisnisku bangkrut kalau aku sampai tidak datang."

"Hei!" Ino memukul lengannya. "Aku tidak sekejam itu."

Pandangan perempuan itu kemudian beralih pada Sasuke.

"Terimakasih sudah datang juga, Sasuke," katanya, "Kau makin tampan saja."

"Baru kutinggal sebentar dan kau sudah menggoda laki-laki lain."

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang diikat tinggi di belakang mendadak sudah berdiri di samping Ino. Ino tertawa sambil menatap suaminya itu.

"Sudah kubilang sejak dulu kalau Sasuke lebih tampan darimu, Shika."

Shikamaru hanya berdecak pelan dan kemudian mereka berdua terlibat dalam perdebatan tidak penting. Naruto tertawa pelan mengamati pasangan yang dikenalnya sejak kuliah itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak berubah, selalu bertengkar setiap kali ada kesempatan. Dia sampai heran pernikahan keduanya tahu-tahu sudah berumur dua tahun. Barangkali pernikahan memang sesuatu yang ajaib.

"Oh ya, Sasuke." Sepertinya Ino sudah selesai meladeni Shikamaru. "Jadi kapan kau akan melamar Naruto?"

Naruto merasa dia hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Pemuda pirang itu terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ino?" tanyanya, merasa mendadak perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ino balas bertanya. "Kalian 'kan sudah cukup lama bersama-sama, memangnya apalagi yang mau ditunggu?"

Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

"Aku belum memikirkannya."

Dusta besar. Kenyataannya sejak sore itu –ketika dia mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang ingin mengajaknya menikah, pikirannya jadi lebih runyam berkali-kali lipat. Berita lebih buruknya adalah Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah lagi mengungkit-ungkit soal 'keinginannya' itu.

"Benarkah?" Ino terlihat tidak yakin. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?"

Naruto tidak berani memandang sang Uchiha.

"Aku ingin mengajaknya menikah, tapi dia tidak tertarik," sahut Sasuke enteng, "Katanya pernikahan itu merepotkan."

Naruto ingin sekali berteriak "_BUKANKAH KAU YANG BILANG BEGITU LEBIH DULU?_" di depan wajah Sasuke.

Ino ganti menatap wajah Naruto.

"Benarkah begitu, Naruto?" tanyanya, "Kalau kau tidak segera mengikat fotografer ini, bisa-bisa dia lari ke mana-mana, lho."

Naruto tidak punya jawaban lain selain tertawa lagi.

Beruntung Ino dan Shikamaru melihat tamu lain yang datang dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, sehingga Naruto tidak perlu lebih lama lagi terlibat dalam pembicaraan menyebalkan itu.

Rasa-rasanya dia jadi marah pada Sasuke.

Bisa-bisanya sang raven itu memutuskan secara sepihak bahwa 'Naruto tidak tertarik untuk menikah'.

Kakinya pun melangkah meninggalkan sang Uchiha, mencari destinasi lain di manapun asalkan bukan di dekat pemuda itu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Terserah padaku."

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh tahu?" Sasuke masih mengikutinya. "Kau 'kan yang mengajakku ke sini."

Ya. Naruto pikir mengajak Sasuke ke pesta itu akan membuat sang raven melihat betapa indahnya pernikahan. Tapi belum apa-apa, Sasuke sudah membuatnya merasa sangat kesal.

"Kau juga bisa pergi ke manapun yang kau mau," sahut Naruto ketus, "Jadi jangan ikuti aku."

Kaki Naruto melangkah makin cepat, menembus beberapa kerumunan orang,

"Karin!"

Mata safir Naruto menangkap figur seorang gadis bersurai merah tua yang kelihatannya sudah ada di sana sejak tadi. Gadis itu menoleh dan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau baru saja datang, Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto, "Apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

"Iya juga, ya." Gadis bernama Karin itu tersenyum lagi. "Sepertinya kita terakhir kali bertemu saat acara reuni di kampus."

Keduanya pun terlibat obrolan seputar masa lalu ketika mereka masih sama-sama kuliah di satu jurusan. Sesekali keduanya pun tertawa bersama.

"Eh." Mendadak mata Karin beralih pada sosok yang berada di belakang Naruto. "Uchiha-_san?"_

Naruto berpaling ke belakang dan melihat wajah datar Sasuke.

"Kukira kau datang sendiri, Naruto_," _kata Karin, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya –tanpa senyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Karin tersenyum pada Naruto. "Kapan-kapan kita ngobrol lagi."

"Tapi, Karin–"

Naruto tidak bisa mengejar gadis bersurai merah itu karena Sasuke menahan lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Dia membelalakkan matanya pada Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Naruto sengit. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang ngobrol dengan teman lama?"

"Untuk mengobrol dengan teman lama kau meninggalkanku sendirian."

"Kau 'kan bukan anak kecil yang akan tersesat kalau ditinggal sendirian, _teme."_

Naruto menghentakkan tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menjauh, masih merasa kesal. Dia tahu Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang, tapi dia ingin pura-pura tidak tahu.

Dia pun melangkah menghampiri meja makan, mengambil piring dan berpikir barangkali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut akan membantu mendistraksi pikiran. Sasuke ikut mengambil piring dan berdiri di samping Naruto, masih mengikuti pemuda itu.

Tangan si pirang bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu, tapi Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya dan mengambil makanan itu lebih dulu. Naruto mendongak, menatap kesal tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Pemuda itu bergeser ke piring lain, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke merebut makanan yang akan dia ambil. Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki Sasuke karena dia tahu sang Uchiha hanya sedang mencoba memancing amarahnya. Dia bergeser lagi, tapi Sasuke kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Naruto masih bertahan untuk diam hingga akhirnya dia sampai di ujung meja dan tidak ada satu pun makanan yang masuk ke piringnya.

Dia melotot sekali lagi pada Sasuke dan berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu sebelum kemudian secara tiba-tiba Sasuke merebut piring kosong di tangannya dan menukarnya dengan piring yang dipegang sang Uchiha.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kau marah," katanya, "Tapi aku masih rela memberikan makananku untukmu."

Naruto diam, menunduk memandang makanan yang diambilkan Sasuke untuknya.

"Makanlah."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan mata hitam yang sangat dia sukai.

"Sasuke, aku –sebenarnya aku…"

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi, memotong kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidah sang Namikaze. Dia pun merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil ponsel itu.

"Halo."

Pemuda pirang itu mendengarkan seseorang berbicara di seberang telfon dan mendadak raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang.

"Apa?" Nada suaranya meninggi. Dia mendengarkan lagi beberapa saat sebelum kembali berucap. "Baiklah. Aku segera pergi ke sana."

Naruto menutup telfon dan meletakkan piring yang dia pegang di atas meja.

"Aku harus pergi ke kantor, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak mengajukan pertanyaan apapun dan hanya berjalan mengikuti langkah tergesa Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tampak gelisah sepanjang jalan, membuat Sasuke beberapa kali melirik ke arahnya. Sasuke pun mengemudikan mobil secepat yang dia bisa karena kelihatannya Naruto ingin cepat-cepat sampai di kantor.

Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu yang cukup serius.

Malam itu ketika Sasuke tengah membersihkan kameranya di depan televisi, Naruto melangkah masuk dengan tampang kusut. Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan langsung berjalan melewati Sasuke menuju kamar tidur. Sewaktu sang raven mengikutinya masuk ke kamar, dia menemukan Naruto telah bergelung di bawah selimut dengan mata terpejam. Sasuke naik ke atas ranjang, berbaring di belakang sang Namikaze dan memeluk pingganggnya.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto mendesah pelan.

"Salah satu staf bagian keuangan menggelapkan dana perusahaan."

Sasuke menarik bahu Naruto hingga tubuh si pirang berbalik menghadapnya. Direngkuhnya kepala Naruto hingga kening pemuda itu tersandar di dadanya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto tidak menyahut, hanya melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh sang Uchiha.

.

Jika ada hal baik dari kasus yang menimpa Rasengan _Corp.,_ itu adalah tentang pikiran sang presiden direktur yang kini terdistraksi dari urusan yang belakangan ini mencemari kesehariannya. Selebihnya adalah hal yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

Dana yang digelapkan sang karyawan ternyata tidak sedikit, membuat polisi pun harus melakukan pemeriksaan kepada karyawan lain yang barangkali terlibat. Sang dalang sendiri malah sudah berhasil meloloskan diri ke luar negeri, membuat urusan jadi makin runyam. Belum lagi ada saja wartawan yang ingin tahu tentang kasus itu –entah dari mana mereka mendapatkan informasi, membuat Naruto harus berkali-kali menghidar dari kejaran mereka.

Untuk sejenak sang presiden direktur pun harus melupakan kegalauannya tentang pernikahan dan fokus pada kasus yang terjadi pada perusahaannya. Dia jadi lebih sering menginap di apartemen Sasuke, kadang-kadang berbaring sendirian jika Sasuke belum pulang, tapi kemudian terbangun dan menemukan dirinya ada dalam dekapan. Entah karena faktor apa hanya berada dekat dengan Sasuke saja sudah bisa mengurangi kegelisahannya.

"Terimakasih."

Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika Sasuke meletakkan piring berisi roti bakar di depannya. Jarang-jarang Sasuke mau memasak, pagi-pagi pula. Tapi barangkali dia jatuh kasihan melihat aura sang Namikaze yang agak suram.

"Aku bosan melihat wajah kusutmu, _dobe," _katanya.

"Apa boleh buat." Naruto mulai menyobek roti di atas piringnya. "Ini semua menyebalkan."

"Kalau hanya begini saja kau sudah menyerah, berarti tidak seharusnya kau menjadi seorang presdir."

Naruto berhenti makan untuk menatap tajam pada Sasuke, tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali menunduk, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata sang Uchiha.

"_Yeah, I know."_

"Kalau begitu hentikan wajah konyolmu ini." Sasuke menjulurkan tangan melintasi meja untuk menarik pipi Naruto. "Tunjukkan cengiran bodohmu itu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, _teme!" _Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke. "Jangan cubit-cubit pipiku."

Sasuke belum menyerah dan ganti menarik sebelah pipi Naruto yang lain. Naruto kembali berteriak sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya.

"Hentikan, _teme! _Kubilang aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Bukan anak kecil tapi tingkahmu sungguh kekanakan."

"Aku tidak kekanakan!"

"Kalau kau memang tidak kekanakan lebih baik aku melakukan ini."

Sasuke berhenti menarik-narik pipi Naruto dan ganti berdiri dari kursinya. Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, meraih leher sang Namikaze sebelum kemudian mencium bibirnya. Kedua mata Naruto terpejam pelan-pelan sementara dia merasakan teh hijau yang baru saja diminum Sasuke. Tangannya pun bergerak memeluk bahu sang raven, untuk sejenak melupakan apapun yang bisa dia ingat dan hanya bisa mengingat bagaimana dia selalu menyukai bibir Sasuke pada bibirnya.

Satu tangan Sasuke merayap ke belakang dan Naruto bisa merasakan jari-jari itu menyentuh kulit punggungnya. Tubuh Naruto berjengit dan Sasuke menarik diri.

"Sudah terlalu lama kau mengabaikanku," kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Naruto memasang wajah terkejut. "Kalau begitu maafkan aku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan mengitari meja untuk mendekati Naruto. Dia menarik pemuda pirang itu agar berdiri dari kursinya sebelum kemudian memeluk si pirang itu lagi.

"Kalau kau menyesal sebaiknya kau biarkan aku melakukan apapun pagi ini."

Dia kembali meraih bibir Naruto, menekannya dalam-dalam seakan-akan memang sudah begitu lama dia tidak melakukannya. Naruto merasa tubuhnya limbung, kembali mengarahkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Sasuke. Dia menutup mata, merasakan bibir Sasuke menyapu bibirnya –melumat, menghisap, memintanya membuka.

Dia mendesah pelan.

Satu tangan Sasuke kembali menyusup masuk ke balik kemeja, membelai pelan kulit punggungnya. Sementara itu tangan yang lain bekerja di bagian depan, melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemeja yang Naruto kenakan.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Sasuke membimbingnya berjalan menuju sofa sampai akhirnya tubuhnya didorong jatuh ke sana.

"Ah!"

Bibirnya mendesah lebih jelas ketika bibir Sasuke bergerak ke lehernya, menggigit kecil dan meninggalkan jejak basah. Kecupan-kecupan ringan didaratkan di sepanjang leher sebelum sang raven kembali menandai di bagian yang lunak, dengan sapuan basah dan gigitan yang memunculkan bekas kemerahan.

Tangan kanan Sasuke menekan sofa dengan siku, menumpu beban tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa tubuh di bawahnya. Sementara tangan yang lain terus bergerak menelusuri tubuh Naruto, menyentuh dari punggung, pinggang hinggga kembali ke atas pada dadanya yang terbuka. Jari-jarinya menemukan titik kecil di sana, membelai pelan hingga membuahkan desahan yang lebih keras lagi dari sang Namikaze.

"Ah!" Tangan Naruto bergerak membenamkan jari-jari di helaian surai hitam sang Uchiha. "Sasuke."

Sasuke tahu dia tidak akan bisa menahan diri jika Naruto menyebut namanya dengan suara semacam itu. Dia memandang sejenak wajah merah Naruto sebelum bergerak ke bawah, menyentuh titik yang lain dengan bibirnya.

Naruto mengerang lagi.

Jari-jari Sasuke tengah bergerak untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang lain di bawah sana ketika bunyi dering ponsel menginterupsi suara desahan Naruto.

"'Suke." Naruto membuka mata, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bicara. "Sasuke, biarkan aku –ah…"

Sasuke tidak sedang ingin melepaskannya dan dia masih saja menyentuh di mana-mana.

"Sasuke. Telfon."

Bunyi nyaring ponsel itu masih saja terdengar dan Naruto adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah mengabaikan benda kecil itu, dalam keadaan apapun. Sementara itu Sasuke juga tidak berada dalam kondisi ingin mengalah apalagi hanya karena sebuah benda tidak hidup seperti ponsel. Bibir dan tangannya terus bergerak menjelajah, berusaha menaklukkan sang Namikaze.

"Sasuke."

Naruto mengumpulkan segenap kesadaran untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan marah.

"Maaf," kata Naruto, "Tapi biarkan aku mengangkat telfon."

Barangkali Namikaze Naruto memang tipe pemimpin yang sangat bertanggungjawab. Sebentar kemudian dia sudah menjauh dengan ponsel menempel di telinga, berbicara dengan entah siapa di sana meninggalkan Sasuke yang menekuk wajah masam.

Naruto kembali sambil mengancingkan kemejanya, membuat Sasuke merasa melihat pertanda buruk.

"Aku harus pergi ke Otto sekarang."

"Apa?" Sasuke seperti tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. "Ke Otto?"

"Aku harus mengecek pembangunan _resort_ baru kami di sana."

"Yang benar saja, _dobe. _Sekarang hari Minggu."

"Hari Minggu atau bukan, aku harus segera ke sana!" Mendadak Naruto meninggikan nada suaranya. "Karyawanku baru saja melapor kalau pembangunannya baru sampai 50 persen, padahal harusnya sudah mencapai 70 persen. Aku harus memastikan kalau mereka bisa menyelesaikan _resort _itu sesuai _deadline. _Aku tidak peduli denganmu sekarang dan aku akan tetap pergi ke sana."

Naruto membalikkan badan dan melangkah keluar usai mengambil mantelnya di dalam kamar. Sasuke menghela nafas kasar, menarik diri dari sofa dan ikut berjalan keluar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah." Naruto tidak mau menoleh.

"Kau mau naik apa?"

"Aku bisa menyetir sendiri. Atau naik taksi. Atau kereta. Apa saja."

"Berhentilah menjadi keras kepala."

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, memaksanya masuk ke mobil sang raven. Keduanya hanya diam sepanjang jalan, sama-sama tidak tertarik untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Tiga jam kemudian mobil mulai meluncur memasuki Otto, sebuah kota yang dipenuhi ladang luas dan pegunungan. Tempat itu biasa dijadikan destinasi wisata dan perusahaan Naruto tengah membangun sebuah _resort _baru di pinggir kota, dekat sebuah danau yang cukup besar.

Si pirang tidak juga mengatakan apapun selagi mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Sasuke mengikutinya turun dari mobil, berjalan melewati jalan setapak menuju tempat _resort _itu dibangun. Para pekerja konstruksi tampak hilir mudik di antara tumpukan material dan kendaraan-kendaraan berat. Sasuke memilih untuk menyandarkan punggung di salah satu batang pohon dan mengawasi Naruto berjalan menjauh. Dia tidak tertarik untuk mendengar bagaimana Naruto berbicara dengan siapapun yang bertanggungjawab di sana, karena siapapun juga pasti tahu seperti apa jika seorang Namikaze Naruto sedang marah. Maka Sasuke lebih memilih untuk berdiri di sana, melipat tangan di depan dada sembari melihat-lihat pepohonan dan merasakan hawa sejuk pegunungan.

Entah berapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dia bisa melihat wajah sang presiden direktur Rasengan itu menjadi lebih keruh dibanding semula.

"Ayo pulang."

Dia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke dan meneruskan kembali langkahnya.

"Apakah kau harus memasang lagi tampang kusutmu itu?" Sasuke bertanya selagi dia berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?" Naruto berhenti melangkah dan memutar tubuh untuk menatap Sasuke. "Sebentar lagi ada rapat direksi dan ada saja hal-hal yang tidak beres. Sudah ada karyawan yang mencuri uang, sekarang malah proyek ini terancam tidak selesai sesuai target. Apa kata mereka nanti tentang kredibilitasku sebagai presiden direktur?"

Naruto tidak menunggu jawaban Sasuke dan kembali berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jalan setapak itu sepi, hanya ada suara kicauan burung dengan pemandangan air danau yang tenang di sebelah mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti sebentar untuk duduk di sana?" Sasuke memilih untuk menanyakan pertanyaan lain. "Jarang-jarang kita pergi berdua ke sini."

"Kau pikir aku bisa santai dalam keadaan begini?"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita mampir cari makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau nanti malam pergi ke bar saja?"

"Tidak mau."

"Bagaimana kalau nonton film?"

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali? Aku tidak mau ke mana-mana!"

"Bagaimana kalau makan ramen?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak mau!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja?"

"Ti–"

Kaki itu berhenti mengayun. Naruto menatap mata Sasuke, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa didefinisikan.

"Apa katamu?"

"Apa telingamu bermasalah?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku baru saja mengajakmu menikah, Namikaze Naruto."

"Apa–"

Benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

Di tepi danau yang sepi.

Di tengah pepohonan yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan setapak.

Di tengah bunyi-bunyian kicau burung.

Di tengah situasi Naruto yang sedang runyam.

Uchiha Sasuke melamarnya?

"Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang romantis," kata Sasuke, "Dan aku tahu kau tidak suka melihat wajahku sebelum tidur dan ketika bangun, tapi aku akan selalu memelukmu selama kau tertidur. Aku tahu aku akan selalu mengajakmu berdebat soal hal remeh temeh, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus mengakui kalau aku memang suka melihatmu marah-marah. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau memasak untukku setiap hari, jadi sesekali aku akan memasak untukmu dan kita juga bisa memesan makanan lewat layanan antar. Aku tahu kadang-kadang kau akan menungguku dan tidur sendirian sampai larut malam, tapi yang pasti aku akan selalu pulang padamu."

Mata oniks itu terpaku pada mata safirnya.

"Hanya padamu."

Naruto tidak ingat kapan Sasuke pernah berbicara sepanjang itu.

"Kenapa–" Bibir Naruto bergerak pelan. "Padahal katamu pernikahan itu merepotkan."

"Tanpa menikah pun kau saja sudah cukup merepotkan," tukas Sasuke. "Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau direpotkan sedikit lagi gara-gara pernikahan."

Naruto masih tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke tengah melamarnya.

"Kenapa…" Dia masih ingin bertanya. "Dari semua waktu yang ada, kenapa kau memilih untuk mengatakan semua itu sekarang?"

"Memang kapan lagi aku harus mengatakannya?"

"Tidak bisakah kau mencari momen yang lebih bagus?"

"Momen ini bagus." Sasuke memandang sekeliling. "Tempat ini juga kelihatannya romantis, kan?"

"Romantis apanya?" Naruto berseru. "Kau tahu aku sedang pusing tapi malah melamarku sekarang."

"Jadi kau menolakku?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi–"

"Jadi kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Iya, tapi–"

"Kalau begitu selesai."

Sasuke melangkah maju, merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku tidak perlu menunggu momen yang bagus untuk mengatakan semua itu padamu, Naruto," kata Sasuke, "Semua waktu bersamamu adalah waktu yang baik untukku."

Naruto tidak menyahut lagi, hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum diam-diam dan balas memeluk tubuh sang Uchiha.

Dia memejamkan mata, tersenyum lagi mengingat kegelisahannya yang malah berakhir pada saat yang tidak terduga.

"Jadi," dia menarik diri dari pelukan Sasuke, "apa kau menyiapkan sesuatu untukku?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Naruto masih menunggu.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyimpan apapun lagi untukku?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya."

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sasuke.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mempersiapkan apapun?"

Sasuke masih tampak bingung. Naruto memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau ini benar-benar–"

Dia berbalik, berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Sasuke. Ternyata mengharapkan sang raven itu akan melamarnya dengan sebuah kejutan di tempat umum, atau sebuah buket bunga, atau di tengah _candle light dinner _yang romantis, adalah sebuah harapan yang terlalu muluk.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berusaha menjajari langkahnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau marah lagi?"

Tapi yang benar saja.

Sudah tiba-tiba melamar di tengah momen yang sama sekali tidak indah, ternyata Sasuke bahkan tidak membawa cincin untuknya.

Benar-benar _a la _Uchiha.

.

FIN

.

_*ide dasar fanfic ini terinspirasi dari drama korea 'marriage not dating'_

_Saya gagal paham kenapa ada adegan menjurus 'iya-iya' waktu mereka sarapan. Sebenarnya itu tidak ada di rencana, tapi tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja *dasar otak authornya mesum ding*_

_Kalau karakterisasi mereka terlihat tidak stabil dan membingungkan, berarti memang fix saya agak kehilangan sense menulis sasunaru T^T_

_Tapi kenapa sasuke kadang-kadang menyebalkan dan kadang-kadang begitu perhatian? Karena saya pikir di sini mereka sudah dewasa, jadi lebih bisa menyesuaikan dengan kondisi *alibi*_

_Saya tidak bosan bilang kalau saya cinta narusasu dan sasunaru. Sekarang masih ada draft 2 fic sasunaru di folder saya, tapi belum tahu juga bisa diselesaikan apa nggak T^T_

_Anyway thank you for reading~~_

_*big hug*_


End file.
